Heaven
"Heaven" is a song released by Julia Michaels and it's part of the Fifty Shades Freed original soundtrack. It was released as the third single off the soundtrack album following "For You" by Liam Payne and Rita Ora, and "Capital Letters" by Hailee Steinfeld. The song describes "bad boys" as having a duplicitous and sinful nature, bringing heaven to their lover and keeping them forever attached. The lyrics, overall, have many religious and spiritual innuendos. It is one of the two songs on the soundtrack performed by Julia Michaels, the other being Are You. Critical reception Christina Lee of Uproxx wrote that Micheals "manages to summarize the entire Fifty Shades franchise in just two lines: 'They say all good boys go to heaven / but bad boys bring heaven to you'".Julia Michaels Flies To ‘Heaven’ In Her Sultry New ‘Fifty Shades Freed’ Song Sam Damshenas of Gay Times described it as a "hauntingly addictive track" in which "Julia reminisce on a past lover". Mike Nied of Idolator regarded the song as "a sparse and sexy ode to bad boys", writing that "it offers the budding superstar an opportunity to explore a moodier aesthetic". He felt the song of being a bit risky "considering her tendency toward contemplative bops like 'Issues,' but it more than pays off". He also found the song "dangerously addictive" and opined that it is "a little more in line with the brooding material from the franchise's earlier albums". He concluded his review by calling it "a bit of a sonic switch-up" from previous materials released from the soundtrack.Julia Michaels’ “Heaven” Is A Seductive Ode To Bad Boys Lyrics Personnel *'Written by' Julia Michaels, Brian Gracia, MNEK, Morten Jensen, Tayla Parx *'Additional vocals by' Tayla Parx, MNEK Source: Genius. Music video The song's music video was released on February 6, 2018, and directed by Sophie Muller. The video brings the seductive lyrics of the song,Julia Michaels Reveals ‘Heaven’ Video For ‘Fifty Shades Freed’ The clip finds Michaels singing the song while wearing a tailored suit inside an opulent apartment. Images of "Christian Grey-esque"JULIA MICHAELS’S ‘HEAVEN’ VIDEO IS A SLICE OF FIFTY SHADES SEDUCTION half-dressed men dancing and moving around the space are interspersed throughout the clip. It also features the singer tasting ice-cream from the fridge. Mike Nied of Idolator reviewed the music video calling it "Super-saturated and very dreamy." He added: "It is a simple but effective affair that works well with the song’s haunting production."https://www.idolator.com/7674634/julia-michaels-lusts-heaven-video Commercial performance Similar to other songs from the soundtrack, "Heaven" did not get much attention when it was first released as a single. After the release of the movie and the soundtrack album, it was able to chart on various countries. The song immediately became a hit on Norway, entering the top 10 before the release of the soundtrack, and later rising to number 4. It also reached top thirty on Sweden, peaking at number 23, and Denmark at number 26. Aside from those countries, the song caught minor attention worldwide. Videos Julia Michaels - Heaven Julia Michaels - Heaven (Audio) Julia Michaels Performs 'Issues' And 'Heaven' Trivia *This is the first song released by Julia Michaels for a soundtrack. **However, it is not the first time that Michaels had written music for soundtracks (How Did We by Jasmine Thompson for "Everything, Everything"). *Its quick recognition on Norway is similar to what happened to "Issues", because both songs reached the top 10 on this country before any other. References Category:Songs by Julia Michaels Category:Songs written by Julia Michaels